Methods and apparatus for preparing and treating a well, and more particularly to a disposable downhole tool with a segmented compression element and method are disclosed.
In treating and preparing a subterranean well for production, a packer or plug is often used to isolate zones of the wellbore. Packers and plugs are selectively expandable downhole devices that prevent or control the flow of fluids from one zone of the wellbore to another. For example, during production enhancement operations a packer or plug may be used to isolate a treatment zone from the remaining zones of the wellbore.
Packers and plugs are run into a wellbore on a work string. Seal elements are expanded radially to seal the packer or plug against the wellbore. The seal elements may be hydraulically or mechanically expanded. After a packer has been set, it seals the annulus of the wellbore to block movement of fluids through the annulus past the packer location. After a plug has been set, it seals the entirety of the wellbore to block the movement of fluids past the plug location. A plug may include a check value to permit flow in one direction while preventing flow in the other direction. Once set, packers and plugs typically maintain the sealing engagement against the wellbore until released.
Packers and plugs may be retrievable or drillable (millable). A retrievable tool is typically released from the wellbore by manipulation of the connected work string and then retrieved to the surface. A drillable tool may be composition cast-iron disposed of by inserting a drill bit or other drilling tool into the wellbore and mechanically breaking up the tool by drilling.